


Torchwood's Convict

by gallifrey_companion



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Guns, Sassy people, Sexual Content, Sirius becomes Torchwood, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifrey_companion/pseuds/gallifrey_companion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, you catch aliens?”</p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p>“You catch aliens for a living.”</p>
<p>“Yes we do.”</p>
<p>“Caught any good aliens?”</p>
<p>“Tons of them.”</p>
<p>“That’s a hell of a job.”</p>
<p>“Sure is. So do you accept?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torchwood's Convict

Sirius found himself in a small, nearly empty muggle bar in Wales. The air was filled with the smell of beer and whiskey and his dog senses were able to pick up the faint smell of cigarettes. The ceiling was low, adding to the dark environment and the booths were cushy and soft from years of use. The smell of leather had become the familiar smell of fish and chips and a good pint. All in all, Sirius decided it was a great place to hide low while also getting some good food and drink.

He had found a couple of bits of muggle money around the city and decided to have a good meal for the first time in thirteen years. The escaped convict longed for the filling meals of Hogwarts or Lily’s sweet desserts.

As he slowly munched on a fry, Sirius longingly thought of days gone by when everything was easier, when he didn’t have a bounty on his head. He couldn’t remember the feel of a bed, or the feeling of being clean after a long shower or the heat of a person in bed with him.

All he had left was the few memories that he had desperately clung to in Azkaban that tasted both like ambrosia and lead in his mouth. He had spent the last thirteen years trying to preserve whatever good memories he could to survive the dementors and make it home to his darling godson, only to be soiled before Dumbledore was able to free him.

Sirius frowned as he thought on Severus. The greasy-haired bastard had ruined his only slight chance at life to see him and his godson suffer. As he took a sip of his pint, he vowed that he would get revenge on the man the took his best friends away from him, even partly, and ruined his only chance at happiness.

The former Auror was snapped out of these thoughts when a man sat down next to him at the bar. 

“A pint if you don’t mind, Reggy.” He said to the barman. 

“Sure thing, Jack.” Sirius watched as the old man filled a glass similar to the one in his hands and passed it to the young, somewhat American sounding man. “Rough day?” 

The man grunted in agreement before taking a gulp of the cold liquid. “You wouldn’t believe,” The man responded with a slight quirk of lips. 

“At least you didn’t come in here bleeding again,” The barman, Reggy, remarked. Jack chuckled.   
“That was one wild day.” 

Sirius didn’t know how or why but somehow the pair of them, the escaped falsely-accused convict with the handsome American with interesting days, ended up talking. 

The pair talked for hours, ordering more food and few more drinks. Sirius told him basic details about himself and Jack did the same. He learned that Jack was older than he looked, flirted with everything that moved and had eyes that seemed far older than possible.

“...and you wouldn’t believe it, we were running, running so fast, to make sure our professor didn’t catch us. Of course she was screaming bloody murder but all we could do was laugh and run harder. By the time she caught up to us, she nearly hexed- uh, I mean, killed us.” Sirius quickly tried to hide his mistake and hoped the man next to him didn’t notice over his laughter. He was wrong.

“Hexed, hmmm? I thought you were a wizard, though between the alcohol and exhaustion I wasn’t sure if I was reading your energy right.”

“What-How- what do you mean reading my energy?” Sirius spluttered after nearly choking on a chip. 

Jack smirked. “You’re psychic energy. You and your community contain contain high levels that allow you to do magic. Where I’m from, I learned to sense this energy.” 

Sirius gaped for a moment. “And where the bloody hell are you from?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me, I’m an escaped Wizard convict, there isn’t much I won’t believe.”

“Escaped convict, huh?”

Sirius groaned. He did it again! The animagus went to get up and run when a hand grabbed his arm. “Sirius Black, accused of treason and thirteen accounts of murder and insanity, not given a trial and locked in Azkaban’s darkest cells for the past thirteen years as well. Before that you were a fantastic Auror with a penchant for Muggle motorcycles and one night stands. Best friends to Lily and James Potter and Remus Lupin and godfather to Harry James Potter, the fabled Boy-Who-Lived.”

Sirius felt his blood go cold. He slowly sat down and his gray eyes never left the blue ones. “How could you possible know that?”

“I work for a private branch of the government that was founded by Queen Victoria to research aliens and such.” Jack went on to detail what they did and Sirius felt his shock grow and he sat on the old barstool and listened. 

“Why are you telling me all of this?” He asked when Jack finished talking. 

“Because I want to offer you a job. I lost someone today and need a replacement. You need a job and something to keep you busy and allows you to do good.”

“But what about the fact that I am being hunted for a crime I didn’t commit? I would put all of your team at risk.” Sirius pointed it.

Jack gave him a wide smile. “Did I happened to mention political immunity and, if needed, we can take your case to the Queen? She is a old friend, and I know she has leverage in your world, so you would be safe. Besides, we get you shaved, a nice haircut, and filled up and soon no one will recognize you anyways.”

Sirius found himself yearning for the chance to have a job doing good. He had been without anything for so long the chance to have something made him hope again. He thought of Jack’s proposal, of keeping him safe and helping him. He thought of Harry, his little Harry who was not so little anymore and had to grow up alone. He thought of him and James, fighting those trying to do harm.

“So, you catch aliens?”

“Yup.”

“You catch aliens for a living.”

“Yes we do.”

“Caught any good aliens?”

“Tons of them.”

“That’s a hell of a job.”

“Sure is. So do you accept?”

There was a pause and Sirius and Jack just looked at each other as Sirius made his decision. 

“Can the first thing I do is take a shower?”

Jack smirked. “Will you need any help?” He asked.

Sirius threw his head back and laughed for the first time in thirteen years. Really, genuinely laughed. 

“How could I not?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! Please comment and tell me what you want to happen. I love your suggestions!


End file.
